122013MASO
https://app.roll20.net/campaigns/chatarchive/275984/? Doir Mavico: :O Thomas P.: fuckin video camera thingi don't remember how to turn that off AJ K. (GM): lolleave itassholes Doir Mavico: whoacool map Thomas P.: guys check it out AJ K. (GM): everyone SHOULD see the calderais that a pocketwatch? Thomas P.: yeslauren got it for me AJ K. (GM): Are you wearing it to the next SPG concert? Maenam: Alrighty AJ K. (GM): DAWWW Thomas P.: what's SPG? AJ K. (GM): is that why you made her drink? Thomas P.: no AJ K. (GM): ... Beau D.: wut AJ K. (GM): s-steam powered giraffe Thomas P.: nah Lauren C.: steam powered assholes AJ K. (GM): SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH Lauren C.: not nice cc AJ K. (GM): NOBODY TALKS ABOUT MY SPG LIKE THAT Lauren C.: lolim jk i think theyre ok Beau D.: Once my friend went through a SPG phase and it was a bit annoying because she kept talking about them non-stop Garrick A.: my confusion is intimate AJ K. (GM): SPG = a steampunk band Doir Mavico: yo guys you know there is a nickname system rightdumb AJ K. (GM): the guys all dress up as steampunk robotsand play music Thomas P.: IF THE WEBCAMS ARE IN YOUR WAY GO INTO OPTIONS AND AT THE BOTTOM THERE IS A RESIZE OPTION AJ K. (GM): they're amazing performers Thomas P.: ping me if you need my help with anything SO AJ K. (GM): I will Thomas P.: you look like you got this shit fairly figured out AJ K. (GM): cause i'm the best Thomas P.:yup :D (can't do hearts) Garrick A.: Oh em eff gee the thomas guy has almost my hair and like moves slightly when I do so I keep thinking it's me and freaking out a little AJ K. (GM): turn on your webcam so i can compare Garrick A.: better confusion is goneno I'm indecent chimericalCrotchet: The settings menu can shut off webcam and mic input and output, and allow a change of name. Thomas P.: CT this is MCsup boi Xavier K.: Haha I used my alias as a force of habitProbably should've just gone with Kikate Doir Mavico: Go to the options at the top rightYou can change your display name. Xavier K.: oh yeah thnx Garrick A.: YOUR NAME IS EZEKIEL Doir Mavico: Ew. I'm all, noncasual. I haven't yet warmed up to this chat. Garrick A.: AHAHAHA MY PLAN WORKED Ezekiel N.: Qua? Xavier K.: how do we get rid of all these huge ass profile pictures Avel Medeis: Scroll to the bottom of the settings menu. Ezekiel N.: My reddit handle says I'm "Ezekiel," too. Avel Medeis: And select to display name only. Norton: There. That's less of a mouthful. Garrick A.: switching to lastnames...Clever... Norton: More like I prefer to answer to "Norton." Makes me feel....Imperial. Garrick A.: "Kay zeke:3 Beau D.: Are you sure it doesn't make you feel like a bad ant-virus software?anti-virus evem Garrick A.: . Avel M.: Norton, it would be more convenient if you switched to something we regocnize you by? Garrick A.: NoIt's Funnier this way CC (GM): Ok i think i'm getting this all togethersorrytrying to figure it all outOksoooooWe're going into character. Lauren C.: CC say somethinggg yes Norton: Yeah, I was expecting to change once I have a character to switch to. Doir Mavico: It is Maenam N.: totes is Garrick A.: yeeeeaaahhhh Maenam N.: either's good Lauren C.: say thingsssss Norton: Not that I'm in-character for this game anyway. Doir Mavico: Wont work well for the logs.ehehehTrue Lauren C.: sounds good Vejant E.: I'm at a friend's house, so I have no sound. Garrick A.: >:3 arcaneArtisan: But if this is easier for everyone... Doir Mavico: But all of my everything is peanut gallery! Nate: heheheh Vejant E.: Ok, that's a lie, I can keep it quiet. But I can't use it for main communication or whatever. Maenam N.: I guess I could plug in my mic, but I'd have to try an imitate Maenam when I talkwhich would just be LSP Lauren C.: OMGLSPYESLUMPY SPACE PIRNCESS Maenam N.: Lumpy Space Princess Garrick A.: brbrb Doir Mavico: id get a mic but id just be voice cracking every other phonetic sound Garrick A.: AHAHAHAHAAAA CC (GM): OK, guys this is now ICIf you type in this window, it's IC chatAll snide comments that aren't spoken should be over the memoYayThis is just testing out Roll20, so I def want feedback on how tonight goes.Ok I should have 5 players for Team Maso here, can I get a 1 from everyone on Team Maso? Rilset Leyers: 1 Glissa: 1 Vejant E.: 1 Maenam N.: 1 Balish A: 1 CC (GM): Ok! Yay that's 5So, where we last left off, Vejant and Glissa were on the shore outside the Cave, whereas Maenam and Balish were going to the meeting.Rilset, you can go with either teamWhich do you choose? Rilset Leyers: With Vejant and Glissa. Kate: yesuhhhhhhhhhhhhokayi don't have a gm view in front of me Balish A.: ((so helpful such advice)) Maenam N.: ((but at least youre functional)) Balish A.: ((test)) Maenam N.: ((yes, CT we can see you))sure Glissa: yes Balish A.: Aye Maenam N.: yup Glissa: yus Balish A.: aye Vejant E.: (Yes, but the player icons are covering it. How do hide it all?)(Alrighty, thanks!) Balish Aggaro: ((test again)) Maenam N.: (I don't have anything in my journal up there, is that normal?)(ah, coolio) Balish Aggaro: Text best ATM probs Maenam N.: (I can get one set up, but just throw down text for now) Glissa: waiiiittttim trying to get my mic to work CC (GM): Glissa when you get it working let me knowI will turn it back on Glissa: kk Ryspor T.: how do i hide all the people? it's hard to see the map CC (GM): Ryspor you are no tpart of this session, please keep questions to the memoAnd you go Settings, down to Video and Voice. Just below that there is an avatar size dropdown, select Names onlyAll right, Balish and Maenam, you come down into the Grotto. Inside you see a number of the Octopirates surrounding Captain Calamari and a squid. The squid stands nearly twice as tall as the Octopii, and wearing many jewels, and a gorgeous crown.Everyone speaks amongst themselves. Balish Aggaro: ((check check))Balish will give Maenam a quick nudge with his elbow, nodding through the helmet and stepping toward the ring of octopi. Maenam N.: Maenam follows, barely resisting the urge to begin sketching the squid's crown as she approaches alongside Balish CC (GM): Maenam, as you enter the room, the Empress waves one of her tentacles. The Octopii immediately grow quiet. She turns a large, black eye in your direction, sizing you up. Roll Will. Maenam N.: rolling 4df+4 (- + - + )+4 = 4 CC (GM): Maenam, your head feels... fuzzy, for a minute, but then it goes away. Balish, roll will. Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+2 (+ - + + )+2 = 4 CC (GM): Balish your mind fogs for a moment as well, then the empress sighs, and glances at Captain Calamari. "I was told you were bringing me a Princess.""Now who is going to command my fleet when my husband attacks? Maenam N.: Maenam blinks a bit "uhhhhh like, didn't that weird Prospity lady say something about princesses Bally?" Garrick A.: "I BELIEVE they are TALKING about ONE of US." Balish glances at Maenam, talking slower than usual. Maenam N.: "oohhhhhhhh..." she says, taking a few moments to process the information" buuuuuuut you're like... probably not a very good princess, Bally." CC (GM): Captain Calamari flails his tentacles and says, "Your Imperial Majesty, I am sorry. We heard one refer to the Pink one as the "Heiress" we assumed..." Garrick A.: He squints, furrowing his brows together inside the air helmet. "Etereal TAPESTRY? Maenam WHAT are we TALKING about." Maenam N.: She thinks for a second "uhhh... I thiiiink he said something about being the Heiress, but like... I dunno what that has to do with princesses and junk" Balish Aggaro: He blinks. "I SUPPOSE the position IS priceless, Maenam, but what does THAT have to do with this SITUATION?" Kate: da Empress Myosina turns her gaze back to Maenam. "If you are the heiress to an Empress, you are a princess." She seems unimpressed. Maenam N.: Maenam blinks for a few seconds "oohhhhh, like, yeah, thats TOOOOTES what I am! I mean, wait... I was? Because like uhhh... our planet got all dead and junk so I'm like...a...former heiress?? But I was going to give the reigns to Bally in a totes secret plan that ended up not going through anyway? So like uhh..." she says as she begins to ramble. Balish Aggaro: Balish, appropriately, tunes Maenam out as he senses the ramble underway. Empress Myosina curls her tentacles idly. "So a puppet empress..." her gaze then shifts to Balish, "and the power behind the throne. How interesting..." Maenam N.: "... but like, it was SUUUUPES important to make sure that he had like, two stars on his hat because of symbolism and junk... Wait what about like puppets?" Empress Myosina beckons them both closer. "Come, sit by me, you two... I'd love to chat." Empress Myosina: "Captain Calamari, go sit with your comrades." Balish Aggaro: Balish nods at the motion. "I BELIEVE she wants us to SIT but I have NO IDEA about that HAT. She MUST know of your FASHION ability, although I wouldn't WANT to cover her crown..." Balish wanders around the octopi, careful to avoid any wayward tentacles. Maenam N.: Maenam begins walking towards the squid empress, questioning the logistics of making a beanie big enough for the squids elongated head. Empress Myosina: The Empress pats Maenam in a friendly manner.rolling 4df+6 (- + - + )+6 = 6Maenam roll will Maenam N.: rolling (4df+4) ((0 + - + )+4) = 5 Empress Myosina: Maenam, you realize this Empress is probably the best friend you could ever have... she like.... GETS YOU, you know? Wouldn't it be great if you did what she said, because she would NEVER EVER have you do anything bad? Maenam N.: Maenam is totes doing everything that was just said because common sense? Empress Myosina: Balish, Empress brings another tentacle onto your shoulder.rolling 4df+6 (+ 0 0 0 )+6 = 7Roll a Will Balish Aggaro: I'll spend a fate point to use "Restrained Subjugator" to counter this attempt at friendship with subtle intimidation. ((switching Will for Trolling))rolling 4df+5 (+ + 0 0 )+5 = 7 Empress Myosina: Balish, you feel like the Empress is a powerful commander, and you should definitely do what she says, you would learn a lot from her.The Empress curls her tentacles around the both of you, pulling you closer. "We were just discussing what we were going to do when my husband's fleet attacks. We can't allow him to harm Haumea. Balish Aggaro: Balish cracks a grin. "I have NO IDEA what you are TALKING about, but I can PRACTICALLY smell battle. What's the PLAN?" Maenam N.: Maenam is already designing a swanky new dress for the Emperess but she nods in agreement anyways "Oh like yeah tooootes" Empress Myosina: "So, you see... we need two very brave people, of Royalty, and... Cunning..." She looks icily at Balish, "to destroy his weaponry." Maenam N.: Maenam gasps a little at this revelation "oh em geee, WE'RE TOTES BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!" Balish Aggaro: "I don't know about STUNNING, but yes, crippling the enemy forces is a good PLAN. Perhaps we can LEAD a few octopi in SECRET toward the weapons?" Captain Calamari fidgets nervously. "Your Imperial Highness, not to be rude but... it's very dangerous. I am sure the Hero would not be pleased with us sending two of his compatriots into the Mouth." Balish Aggaro: He cocks an eyebrow, turning to the Captain. "It WOULD hurt their forces, captain. ALTHOUGH, the threat of HEROES being killed is a PROBLEM..." Empress Myosina: "Who better to risk their lives for the octopeople of our world than those Heroes prophecied to protect it? I mean, the Mouth isn't all that bad." Maenam N.: "uuuuhhhhhhhhh like what's the mouth el oh el ?" Captain Calamari narrows his eyes. "The Mouth is eight Aetheric Tentacles surrounding his Imperial Majesty's ship, each equipped with 48 canons. He controls them himself from within the ship." Balish Aggaro: Balish nods, keeping his eyes on the captain. "INTIMIDATING from the OUTSIDE, it sounds, but from the INSIDE? Then we can RELIEVE the king of SOME of his CONTROL..." Empress Myosina: "Yes and with you two sacri- er... volunteering, I will be able to infiltrate his ship and seize control while he's distracted." Maenam N.: Maenam nods "el oh el sounds like a suuuuuuuupes plan" she says, trying to decide how much of the emperess's dress is going to be made out of rhinestone sequins Balish Aggaro: Balish frowns. "BRINGING Maenam along? Our HEIRESS? Doubtful." Empress Myosina narrows her eyes at Balish. "You NEED" her. Empress Myosina: rolling 4df+4 (+ - - + )+4 = 4roll will Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+2 (0 0 0 + )+2 = 3 Empress Myosina: Balish, you suddenly believe this plan couldn't go off without having Maenam there. Balish Aggaro: "I don't NEED her... But PERHAPS bringing her ALONG would be a GOOD IDEA. I would need a TRANSLATOR anyways." Maenam N.: Maenam nods "Transistor, gotcha Bally..." she says, her face buried in the sketchbook, adding a third brooch that will serve no purpose. It's a masterpiece Empress Myosina smiles brightly. "Exactly! So, it's decided then. Maenam and Balish will attempt to infiltrate the Emperor's ship, and ---" The ground beneath you shudders violently. ((Switching to Vejant and Glissa and Rilset!)) CC (GM): Vejant, Glissa, and Rilset. You've been sitting out on this beach for about an hour, when the water below begins to churn, and the ground rumbles. Glissa: "Oh my gosh, what was that?" Glissa looks up from her husktop, "Did you guys feel that?" Vejant: Vejant glances around as the ground begins to move, jumping to his feet. "Yeah, I dId. But... Was that It?" He glances around again, waiting to see if there's anything more. Rilset Leyers: Rilset rises to his feet. "It might be wise to leave this place," he says, though with no real idea as to where they might go. Vejant: "We caN't leave, though. I have to WaIt for the screaMIN." CC (GM): The water begins to swirl faster forming a whirpool in the center of the lake. Everyone roll notice. Glissa: rolling 4df+2 (+ + 0 - )+2 = 3 Vejant: 4df+2 Rilset Leyers: 4df+2 Vejant: rolling 4df+2 (+ 0 0 + )+2 = 4 Rilset Leyers: (/4df+2)(/roll 4df+2) CC (GM): no parentheses Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+2 (- - + 0 )+2 = 1 CC (GM): You notice clouds gathering overhead, swirling around the outside of the Caldera. Vejant, you see airships, hidden within them. Vejant: Vejant looks into the clouds, taking note of the airships. "Hey, so, hoW do We tell frIeNdly aIrshIps apart froM the eNeMy oNes?" CC (GM): The whirlpool deepens, and a roar echoes throughout the Caldera. Rilset Leyers: "Assume they are all enemies. That has worked for me," Rilset answers Vejant. Vejant: "If that's the case," Vejant begins, glancing towards the whirpool for a moment, "Then We May be IN soMe trouble here." Glissa: Glissa sits on the beach, resigned to the dangerous position she's in now. What else is there to do? Where else is there to go? At least she's with her team. Well, part of her team, anyway. Rilset Leyers: Rilset looks around the beach. Is there anywhere they might hide? /roll 4df+2 (Notice?) CC (GM): sure Rilset Leyers: 4df+2 Vejant: (Rilset, quit usin' brackets and stuff on rolls!) Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+2 (0 0 - 0 )+2 = 1 CC (GM): Rilset, you can go into the Cave, or perhaps hide underneath a nearby overhang. Rilset Leyers: Rilset makes his way towards the overhang. "It would be wise to find cover," he says to the others. CC (GM): Rilset, roll athletics, as the game continues to shake. Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+1 (0 0 + 0 )+1 = 2 CC (GM): You manage to dodge past a boulder rolling down the side of the Caldera, dislodged by the shaking. Another Roar fills the air, everyone roll physique. Vejant: rolling 4df+3 (- - - - )+3 = -1 Glissa: rolling 4df+3 (- + + 0 )+3 = 4 Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+3 (+ + + - )+3 = 5 CC (GM): Vejant, roll a will. Vejant: rolling 4df+2 (- + - - )+2 = 0 CC (GM): A voice begins screaming in Vejant's head, it sounds like a small grub, screaming in fear. Vejant: Vejant stumbles, falling to his knees as he brings his hands up to cover his ears. It does nothing to drown out the sudden screaming, though. CC (GM): Vejant, the screaming feels like it's coming from the center of the whirlpool.BACK TO BALISH AND MAENAMThe cavern rocks repeatedly, and small rocks begin to float up from cracks in the floor. Maenam, roll a notice. Maenam N.: rolling (4df) ((- + - + )) = 0Maenam is somehow holding a sketchbook in one hand and a gossip rag in the other CC (GM): The octopirates begin to flail in fear. "It's happening! She awakens!" They begin to flee for the exit. Balish Aggaro: "Calamari? What's GOING on?" Captain Calamari grabs Balish. "Haumea! She awakens!" He is pale. Maenam N.: Maenam is still doodling in a sketchbook. Balish Aggaro: "Haumea? Calamari PLEASE explain!" He frowns at the usually surefire captain. Heck, he crushed a tentacle off this guy and then he runs off and joins some rebellion just to save every. Captain Calamari shakes the troll. "Can't you taste it in the water? It fills with her blood!" Balish Aggaro: "I'm WEARING a... B-blood?" Captain Calamari: Balish, Calamari is going to attempt to rip the helmet off your head. Are you going to relent? Balish Aggaro: OOooooohhhhh yes Captain Calamari rips the helmet from Balish's head. Roll notice. Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+4 (- + 0 - )+4 = 3 Captain Calamari: Balish, the aether-infused water tastes like Faygo, laced with mustard-blood. Balish Aggaro: Balish grimaces, biting his lip and reaching back toward the helmet, eyes wide and beginning to tremble. Captain Calamari: Balish... the helmet is now filled with water. It will do you no good. You'll have to swim out before you run out of air! Maenam N.: Maenam has begun adding a hood to the empreress's dress, because that would be cool too. Balish Aggaro: Balish struggles for a moment in front of the crippled, octopus, and begins tearing toward the exit. Captain Calamari: Roll athletics, Balish. Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+2 (0 + - 0 )+2 = 2plus onebecauseI failed Captain Calamari: You make it most of the way towards the exit. Roll Physique. Garrick A.: rolling 4df+1 (0 - 0 0 )+1 = 0 Captain Calamari: Maenam, roll notice again Maenam N.: rolling (4df) ((+ + 0 0 )) = 2 Captain Calamari: Balish, take 1 physical stress ass you begin to drown.Maenam, you realize Balish is in the early stages of drowning. Maenam N.: Maenam returns her sketchbook to her handbag and swims up to the entrance of the grotto, attempting to grab Balish on the way up. Captain Calamari: Maenam roll physique Maenam N.: rolling (4df+2) ((0 0 0 - )+2) = 1 Captain Calamari: That's still enough, you manage to drag him up to the surface. Balish, you take another physical stress on the way up to the surface. Maenam N.: Maenam smiles sweetly "You're like toooootes welcome." Garrick A.: Balish violently expels the material from his mouth, coughing violently and shaking in the air. Captain Calamari: Vejant, Glissa, Rilset, roll notice. Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+2 (+ + + 0 )+2 = 5 Glissa: rolling 4df+2 (- 0 - 0 )+2 = 0 Vejant: rolling 4df+2 (+ 0 + 0 )+2 = 4 Captain Calamari: Vejant, Rilset, you hear Maenam speaking, and Balish's violent coughing Vejant: Vejant perks up, still shaking his head to try and clear away the screaming. He glances back at the two returning trolls, but otherwise only manages to stand back up. "I thINk... that's the screaMIN she MeaNt..." Rilset Leyers: Rilset remains under the overhang. He is not at all certain the danger has passed. Balish Aggaro: BALISH CONTINUE TO VIOLENT THROW UP Maenam N.: Maenam gives a big, goofy wave over at her other troll compatriots as Balish violently throws up. Vejant: Vejant eventually manages to make his way over towards Balish and Maenam, a somewhat distracted look in his eye. "I doN't kNoW If you've seeN, but We've got a bIt of a probleM here." Glissa: Glissa regards the comical yet uncomfortable view of Maenam and Balish, and heads over with Vejant. Maenam N.: Maenam blinks and looks around "ummmmm, you mean like... its not normal for this junk to happen up on land?" Rilset Leyers: Rilset decaptaloges and equips his full Witchdoctor outfit. He has a feeling the armor may come in handy. Vejant: "Well, We've got a buNch of flyIN shIt headIN our Way, aNd I Need to get doWN INto that lake. LIke... NoW." Vejant brings a hand up to his head again, shaking it as if to clear it. Balish Aggaro: VOMITING CONTINUESLOOK AT ALL THAT WA-ERR-YEAH TOTALLY WATER SPILLING OUT Rilset Leyers: "I would not recommend going into the water," Rilset says to Vejant. "Are you feeling alright?" He ignores the still vomiting Balish. CC (GM): Vejant, roll Will Vejant: rolling 4df+2 (+ - + + )+2 = 4 CC (GM): Vejant, you hear the screaming, but feel no particular compulsion regarding him. Vejant: Vejant shakes his head again, looking a bit better. "Yeah, I'M fINe. The screaMIN just IsN't all that pleasaNt." He pauses, giving a quick sigh. "ANd I kINda have to go IN there. My... DeNIzeN or Whatever Needs Me there. For the... Gate thINg.""It's bullshIt, but Whatever." CC (GM): None of the rest of you hear screaming, just roaring Maenam N.: Maenam blinks a bit "Well, like I could help and junk, I think?" Rilset Leyers: Rilset frowns, finally emerging from his hiding place. Fastening his helmet as he walks, he reaches Vejant's side. "Have you any idea how to get to this creature? Without drowning?" Empress Myosina exits the cave, holding her head imperiously. Everyone roll a will. Vejant: Vejant simply picks up one of the discarded helmets from before. "That's Why We've got these, rIght? ANd I caN't sWIM for shIt, so yeah, you'll Need to help, MaeNaM."rolling 4df+2 (+ - - - )+2 = 0 Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+1 (+ - 0 0 )+1 = 1 Maenam N.: rolling (4df+4) ((+ + + + )+4) = 8 CC (GM): Maenam, the ROCK HARD WILL that you have cultivated beneath your shallow appearances suddenly picks up on the fact that the Empress has been using mind control, on everyone. Glissa: rolling 4df (- - + 0 ) = -1 Maenam N.: Maenam blinks as she comes into sudden realization that the Empress is totally using everyone, which is SUUUUUPES unlegit. "Hey, like, what the hell Squiddude!?" CC (GM): Glissa, Vejant, Rilset, you all suddenly feel the urge to attend to the Empress' safety. Screw your friends, the Empress needs you! Rilset Leyers: Rilset frowns at the unfamiliar sensation of empathy for this strange queen, but goes to her side. "How may I assist you?" he asks. CC (GM): The Empress turns her gaze towards Maenam, attempting a more direct command.rolling 4df+4 (+ 0 + + )+4 = 7Roll will Maenam N.: rolling (4df+8) ((0 - - 0 )+8) = 6 CC (GM): The Empress' tentacles swirl around her. "Kneel." You feel compelled to kneel, Maenam. Maenam N.: Maenam actively struggles against the urge, gritting her teeth a bit but slowly kneeling as she does "Not... cool... squiddude, tooootes not cool." Empress Myosina reaches out a tentacle and rubs the side of Maenam's face with it. "There... I like puppets much more when they're.... obedient." Maenam N.: Maenam frowns a bit, flinching as the tentacle touches her. Rilset Leyers: "Tell me what you desire," Rilset says more aggressively. He knows that the strange empress is in danger, and that he must do something about it. Maenam N.: Maenam attempts to resist the squids totes gross controlly powers. Empress Myosina: roll will Maenam N.: (4df+4)rolling (4df+4) ((+ + 0 + )+4) = 7 Empress Myosina attempts to solidify her control. Empress Myosina: rolling 4df+4 (0 - 0 + )+4 = 4 Maenam N.: Maenam stands up to the squid's face and readies a handbag from her specibus "I'm gonna give you one chance to let my BFFsies go..." Empress Myosina clacks her teeth together. "I'm going to give you one chance to get back on your knees, child." Glissa: Glissa, controlled by the enemy empress, guards her mistress attentively, Empathic Eradicatorong in hand. Vejant: Vejant simply stands there, the mix of the Empresses' mind control and the screaming mixing together in his head to make his thoughts a bit slow for the moment. Maenam N.: Maenam concentrates a bit, attempting to tap into some sort of MYSTIC NMAJJICKS that may or may not existrolling (4df+2) ((0 0 0 0 )+2) = 2 Empress Myosina: everyone under the empress's control, roll a will Vejant: rolling 4df+2 (- + - 0 )+2 = 1 Glissa: rolling 4df (- - 0 - ) = -3 Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+1 (+ + - + )+1 = 3 Empress Myosina: Vejant, Glissa, you both succumb to Maenam's manipulation of your bonds to her. Rilset, as you barely know the Heiress, you do not. Glissa: "...it would have been..." stifles an embarrassing chuckle "impolite.. to resist any further" Rilset Leyers: Rilset grits his teeth. There stands before him a sea dweller of some sort. He is not thinking to clearly at the moment, but he is certain that she is the enemy. He prepares himself for battle. Vejant: Vejant brings a hand to his head again, the constant shifting in his mind giving him a headache. Maenam N.: Maenam looks up at the Emperess with a sort of grin "Vejjy and Glissy... you guys got my back?" she asks, eyeing the squid. Glissa: "If that's ok with you? :) Unless she tries to control me again.." Rilset Leyers: "May I attack?" Rilset asks the strange queen anxiously. He would ordinarily have done so by now, but feels he must get permission this time. Glissa: "Plus, I wanted to try out my new 'rang on her, not you." Vejant E.: "Yeah, I... I guess I do. MIght as Well, rIght?" He shakes his head again, trying to clear it. CC (GM): The Empress nods to Rilset. "Kill them, pet." Garrick A.: ((wel)) Rilset Leyers: Rilset grins. "As you command," he says laughing, decaploging his Pneumetic Blunderbuss, and packing it with an Electric Net. He takes aim and the sea dweller and fires.rolling 4df+3 (+ - - + )+3 = 3 Garrick A.: ((yuus)) Balish Aggaro: ((wow robot much)) CC (GM): WILL PLEASE BALISH Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+2 (- 0 - + )+2 = 1 CC (GM): Balish, you fail to resist maenam manipulating her bond with you, and suddenly are free from any mental control you may or may not have had! Vejant, Glissa, and Maenam stand on one side, Rilset and the Empress on the other!IT IS ABOUT TO BE STRIFEEveryone roll 4df for me Vejant E.: rolling 4df (+ - + - ) = 0 Maenam N.: rolling (4df) ((0 0 + + )) = 2 Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df (0 + 0 + ) = 2 CC (GM): oh wait that's supposed to be + athletics Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df (0 - 0 0 ) = -1rolling 4df+1 (+ 0 + + )+1 = 4 Glissa: athletics /roll 4df+4rolling 4df+4 (0 + 0 0 )+4 = 5 Vejant: rolling 4df+4 (0 - 0 + )+4 = 4 Maenam N.: rolling (4df+3) ((0 0 - + )+3) = 3 Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+3 (0 + 0 + )+3 = 5 CC (GM): rolling 4df+1 (- - - + )+1 = -1Ok!Glissa, you're up first! Glissa: Glissa: Use Empathic Eradicatorang on the Empress!rolling 4df+3 (+ 0 + + )+3 = 6 CC (GM): roll it, and give me your Most EMPATHIC SPEECH for a bonus Glissa: "Miss Empress, I know it would not serve you very well to be defeated right now, but as you might be aware, we are all very young, spunky trolls only looking for an adventure. Would you harsh a young octochild's mellow as they are finding their way in the sea world? Let us go free, and we will not count you as a rude mother." CC (GM): OH NOGLISSA HAS FOUND THE EMPRESS SECRET FLAW!"Mother without a Child!"Is Glissa going to use her FREE DISCOVERY COMPEL!? Glissa: I'm going to compel her mother without a child aspect CC (GM): Ok, she'll roll her Will at a -2rolling 4df+1 (- + - - )+1 = -1OOOH!Glissa, you broke her heart. Rilset, the mind control slips away. She begins weeping uncontrollably in her over air helmet, curling her tentacles around herself for comfort. Rilset Leyers: Rilset blinks a few times, before fully becoming aware. He snarls, turning on the creature. "You sought to use me as a mindless weapon? I will consume your flesh, potful thing!" CC (GM): it's balish's initiative, Rilset Garrick A.: Balish glares at the weeping squid, clearly in devastation. Ne need to kick someone when they are down, not when their support is needed. I'll hit on that, grabbing an intimidate.from the barred teeth and narrowed eyesrolling 4df+5 (- - + + )+5 = 5 CC (GM): is that with HBC? Garrick A.: Nope. No cammandNice try CC (GM): ok how'd you get up to 5?ok nm:3now i rememberShe'll roll will to resist. are you compelling? Garrick A.: Hmmm... Does he realize what Glissa did, is the real question. CC (GM): Yes. Now that it's "public" you roll a fate point to do it. Garrick A.: Roll a fate point? Roll with a fate point bonus or spend one?Shoosh give me time CC (GM): spend one Garrick A.: Naaah CC (GM): stick it in your pipe and smoke itfineCT, for a bonus, you can type out what you're intimidating her with Garrick A.: Okay. Balish spits out from behind his barred teeth. "You REALLY think this is the BEST path? Using us as TOYS, AS FUCKING TOYS?" Balish pauses, frowning and crossing his arms at the added outburst. "You NEED our HELP. We can GIVE IT, or we will WALK AWAY and let YOU and ALL your rebels DIE. The CHOICE is up to YOU." CC (GM): rolling 4df+3 (- 0 0 - )+3 = 1She is intimidated.Vejant Vejant: The Empress and Rilset are obviously no longer a threat. Do we still need to worry about the Octopirates? CC (GM): You don't know, they haven't acted yet Vejant: Right. Vejant, satisfied that the others took care of the Empress well enough, and a bit overconfident towards the Octopirates, turns to Maenam, putting on the helmet. "RIght, I caN't sWIM so Well. That fuckIN screaMIN has beeN goIN oN for a WhIle, so I Need to get doWN there. ThINk you caN get Me doWN IN that lake?" CC (GM): ok, Rilset? Glissa: "Guys, I'm not proud of what I did, but it was what I had to do. Can't we just... leave her alone and go find another adventure?" Even though the Empathic Eradicatorang made the Empress feel incredibly sad, it is Glissa who feels like the offender. Rilset Leyers: Without further speech, Rilset turns his Pneumetic Blunderbuss towards the creature weeping on the ground. Already packed with an Electric Net, he fires it at point-blank range.rolling 4df+3 (+ + + 0 )+3 = 6 CC (GM): Athletics to dodge, using her stunt, phase shiftrolling 4df+5 (0 0 - + )+5 = 5Ooh, you hit her for 1 physical stress. Rilset Leyers: (Is she tangled in the net?) CC (GM): You have to spend a fate point to invoke the aspect on the item. Are you? Rilset Leyers: I do. CC (GM): OK, she gains the aspect "Entangled.Maenam Maenam N.: Maenam looks over at Vejant with a nod "Sure thing Vejjydude. But first... Hey Squiddude!" she calls to the Emperess. CC (GM): The empress is crying and flailing in Rilset's net Maenam N.: "Your dress is like... tooooooootes tacky!" she says in a defiant tone. "Okay, I'm cool." she says and turns back to go along with Vejant's course of action. CC (GM): Ok.The Empress attempts to escape the net.rolling 4df+3 (+ - + + )+3 = 5Still doesn't beat your sixThe Octopirates attempt to help the Empress out of the Net.rolling 4df+2 (+ + - - )+2 = 2 CC (GM): rolling 4df+2 (+ - + 0 )+2 = 3rolling 4df+2 (+ + 0 0 )+2 = 4rolling 4df+2 (+ + - - )+2 = 2rolling 4df+2 (+ 0 + 0 )+2 = 4rolling 4df+2 (+ 0 + 0 )+2 = 4no one gets high enough. CC (GM): GlissaHEY VEJANTWhile Glissa's typingI'mma give you a tipJust a friendly reminderThat SO CC (GM): mentioned there would be CAVESthat you might have to CLIMB Glissa: Glissa, who will always choose the peaceful method, now turns to the Octopirates and readies her 'RANG OF TEARS. "Please, don't make me do this.." She waits for their response. CC (GM): The Octopirates scowl. "We are trying to get her out. Regardless of what she's done to you, she is our Empress." Glissa: ((glissa roll rapport?))((oh))Sighing reluctantly, she whispers to them triumphantly, "You leave me no choice."Glissa, instead, readies her Rope Lasso.i want to use my rope to lasso the octopirates to restrain them((its a preventative measure?)) Glissa: rolling 4df+4 (0 + + - )+4 = 5 CC (GM): rolling 4df+2 (+ + - - )+2 = 2rolling 4df+2 (- 0 + 0 )+2 = 2rolling 4df+2 (0 0 0 0 )+2 = 2rolling 4df+2 (0 + - + )+2 = 3rolling 4df+2 (0 + - - )+2 = 1rolling 4df+2 (+ + - - )+2 = 2 CC (GM): OK, you have lassoed them all.Balish Garrick A.: Well everyone seems so tied up at the moment. Balish Aggaro: He glances at the octopirates, seeking out Captain Calamari. Is he in plain view? CC (GM): Captain Calamari is heading for the tower. Everyone roll notice Vejant: rolling 4df+2 (+ + 0 + )+2 = 5 Maenam N.: roll/ (4df) Balish Aggaro: rolling 4df+4 (- 0 - 0 )+4 = 2 Rilset Leyers: rolling 4df+2 (0 0 + + )+2 = 4 Glissa: rolling 4df+2 (+ - 0 + )+2 = 3 Maenam N.: rolling (4df) ((0 + 0 + )) = 2 CC (GM): OK, all of you notice the fleet now descending out of the clouds, in the center, a large airship, large enough to block the Caldera, with eight massive robotic tentacles slowly descends.Annnnnd that's where we're ending it!Loli'll see you guys next week